Son prémon
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Saviez-vous que... Le vrai nom de Stiles sera diffusé dans le tout dernier épisode de Teen Wolf et à la dernière minute. Ceci est ma version des faits. [Recueil d'OS sur le sujet]
1. Final Version 1

Disclaimer : Le final de la série ne sera pas écrit par moi car il paraît que c'est pas moi la chef *SHIT* C'mon Jeff !

Situation Continuum temps : Finale de la série quelque soit le nombre de saison qu'il y aura.

Warning/tag : heu K+ Death!fic Final

Résumé : Saviez-vous que... Le vrai nom de Stiles sera diffusé dans le tout dernier épisode de Teen Wolf et à la dernière minute. Ceci est ma version des faits.

SuperBêta : TheCrasy qu'on applaudit bien fort par ce qu'elle a corriger une Deatfic ET de son plein grè !

Note de l'auteuse : Salut mes petits chasseurs cueilleurs, j'ai craqué j'ai écrit encore un autre OS alors que j'ai pas fini ceux que j'ai commencé... Mais après avoir trouvé une image avec écrit la phrase du résumer, j'ai absolument voulut écrire la fin de la série à ma façon. Ce n'est pas la plus gaie mais c'est (une de) celle qui j'imagine. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous couvre d'humus parfumer avec ton mon amour.

xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un monstre de plus, on aurait pu penser qu'après tout un de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien. Qu'aucun membre de la meute McCall ne risquait rien. Ils avaient survécu à tant de choses. Ce n'était qu'un monstre poilu de plus. Comment un simple Alpha sans meute aurait pu leurs porter préjudice, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Et pourtant ils étaient là perdu au milieu de la forêt qui borde la ville de Beacon Hill, tous étaient là chaque membres de cette meute hétéroclite. Certain loups hurlant à la lune, leur banshee essoufflée par son dernier cri, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Ils le savaient, ils le sentaient, ils allaient perdre un de leur membre, le cœur même de leur meute.

Là au milieu des arbres se tenait Derek dans son éternelle veste en cuir, tenant dans ses bras un corps à peine en vie. Lui n'avait pas hurlé, il serrait simplement ce corps fin, le corps de Stiles, il le fixait dans les yeux, l'ambre habituellement pétillant de son regard devenue terne par la souffrance que Derek n'arrivait pas à soulager, même avec l'aide des tous les loups présents. Tous avaient posé une main sur une parcelle de peau atteignable de Stiles, une cheville, un poignet... Chaque loup tentant de prendre le plus possible sa souffrance. Derek une main sur l'abdomen de l'émissaire de leur meute tentait toujours tant bien que mal de retenir les viscères qui tentaient de se répandre sur le sol, tout en prenant la douleur directement sur la plaie béante.

Mais tous leurs efforts étaient vains, le regard de Stiles restait plein de souffrance et si lointain.

-Reste avec nous Stiles ! Reste avec nous...

Derek répétait ces mots comme une litanie sans fin, encore et encore. Il ne devait pas s'endormir, il devait rester éveillé, il devait survivre, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas lui, pas lui qui avait déjà tant perdu.

Et c'est pour qu'il reste avec lui qu'il commença à lui parler, seulement quelques mots des choses futiles, il répondait aux questions qu'il lui avait posées par le passé, questions _auxquelles_ il n'avait pas jugé bon de donner d'autres réponses que des grognements agacés.

Il avait réussi à capter l'attention de l'humain, il avait l'air de boire ses paroles comme si les réponses à ses questions allaient lui être utiles très bientôt. Quand Derek sentit le cœur de Stiles ralentir contre son torse il se mit à l'enlacer plus fort, comme si sa vie dépendait de son étreinte. Et il se mit à paniquer, il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui demander. Mais la seule question qu'il réussit à lui demander était loin d'être la première de sa liste.

-Stiles ! Il voulait que sa voix soit forte mais ce n'est qu'un son brisé qui sortit de sa bouche, j'ai toujours voulut savoir. Quel est ton vrai prénom ?

Stiles sourit tendrement en entendant la demande du loup. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il lui demanderait un jour. Ne pouvant parler fort, oubliant l'ouïe lupine de son interlocuteur, il lui fit un faible signe de s'approcher en bougeant sa main. Derek s'exécuta approchant son oreille de la bouche de l'hyperactif.

-Je crois que tu le sauras très bientôt Derek Sales Hale.

Le sus-nommé tourna son visage surpris vers l'humain, il connaissait son nom complet. Il n'aurait pas dut être surpris, mais il l'était, et l'entendre l'appeler ainsi était si étrange. Et pourquoi Stiles ne lui répondait-il pas simplement, pourquoi dire cela il n'a pas le droit.

Leurs visages toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ils se dévisageaient en silence, la douleur semblait momentanément partie, ou simplement tellement forte qu'il ne la sentait plus. Stiles semblant utiliser toutes ses forces approcha son visage encore plus, comblant le vide entre eux pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du loup.

Derek répondit immédiatement, pressant plus fermement sa bouche chaude sur celle glacées de l'humain, les yeux fermement clos profitant de ce contact unique. Quand Stiles tomba lourd dans ses bras dans un dernier soubresaut de son palpitant, un silence lourd tomba sur la forêt. Les quelques membres de la meute encore debout tombèrent à genoux autour des deux hommes, tous avaient une main posée sur le corps maintenant sans vie, comme pour vérifier la dure réalité.

Le silence régnait toujours en maître aucun sanglot, aucun animal, comme si le deuil était annoncé. Comme si toute vie avait fuit attendant un signal. Signal qui se réalisa quand Derek le dernier survivant des Hale leva la tête vers la lune, tous se mirent à fixer le sol comme pour lui offrir une intimité dans sa souffrance, le regard accroché à l'astre lunaire Derek hurla. Un hurlement plein de souffrance, un hurlement qui déchira la nuit, un hurlement à en réveiller des morts.

Sauf qu'il ne se réveilla pas. Le dernier humain de la meute McCall était mort, le cœur, le ciment qui les reliait avait trépassé, les laissant seuls, démuni.

Une cérémonie avait eu lieu, Derek n'était pas venu, il était resté dans la forêt avoisinante toute la journée attendant que la nuit tombe. Quand ce fut le cas il se dirigea vers la dernière demeure de Stiles, il était aux côtés de sa mère.

Son vrai nom gravé sur la pierre froide le narguait comme si il lui disait « je te l'avais dit que tu le saurais bientôt. » Il aurait voulut ne jamais le savoir finalement, pour lui il était toujours Stiles, uniquement Stiles. Et Stiles était la seule personne qu'il voulait voir, et ce nom gravé ce n'était pas lui.

Le loup se mit à genoux dans la terre froide et sortit ses griffes. Puis il commença à s'attaquer à la tâche qu'il s'était donné faisant grincer ses ongles sur la pierre. Quand il eu enfin finit après de longues minutes, il se leva enfin après un dernier regard et un mot silencieux adressé au défunt il se tourna pour se diriger vers la forêt et partir de Beacon Hill sans plus un regard en arrière.

Derrière lui sur le mausolée le prénom avait était effacé à coup de griffes et « STILES » avait été taillé en lettre grossière en dessous. Au dessus de son nom un triskèle avait était creusé dans le marbre, le marquant pour toujours comme un membre de la meute Hale.

FIN


	2. Final Version 2

Disclaimer : Le final de la série sera écrit pas Jeff David... Parce que la série ne m'appartient pas... (il ferait vraiment mieux de me la refiler...)

Situation Continuum espace temps : Final de la série vu par moi (donc la toute toute fin)

Warning : Légers spoilers mais pas grand chose.

Bêta de ouf : Thecrasy ! On l'applaudit !

Note de l'auteuse : Coucou mes abeilles butineuses ! J'espère que vous allez bien... Parce que ça va pas durer mouhahaha ! J'étais donc tranquillement en train d'écrire mon OS-Qui-N'est-Pas-Tellement-Un-Os (Os-qui-arrivera-Bientôt-je-pense) quand j'ai eu CETTE idée. J'ai donc pris sur moi pour vous l'écrire. C'est pas grand chose... mais ça fait du bien (je vous jure) ! Maintenant j'espère que ça vous plaira. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

XOXO

Peace and Laugh (hummm)

Mrs S

Stiles était en colère, non il était dans une fureur noire. Il marchait dans les rues de Beacon Hills sans but précis. Il voulait taper dans quelque chose, il voulait taper jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse tout oublier. Ils lui mentaient : _TOUS_. Son père lui mentait, Scott lui mentait, Malia lui mentait, toute la meute lui mentait.

Il avait leur sang sur les mains, et eux n'arrêtaient jamais de le rassurer. Mais il ne voulait pas être rassurer, _tout était sa faute_. Il avait tué Allison, il avait tué Donovan, il avait tué aussi tous ces médecins et toutes ces infirmières. Il les avait tués : _TOUS_. Et pourtant tous les membres de la meute continuaient de lui servir leur mielleux _« c'est pas de ta faute Stiles »_. Et c'était la faute de qui alors ?!

D'un geste rageur il envoya la bouteille de Vodka, qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là, contre un mur. Si seulement ça c'était arrêté là, mais non. Maintenant en plus toute la meute s'acharnait à lui dire que tout allait bien ! Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, il avait vu le regard vide de Lydia, il avait vu le regard douloureux de Scott, il voyait l'inquiétude de son père. Il voyait ce qu'on lui cachait, mais ils continuaient a lui mentir : _TOUS._

-AAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Le cri qui était sorti de sa poitrine s'était voulut rageur mais s'était pourtant brisé, comme lui se sentait brisé à l'intérieur. Ce fut apparemment le signal pour tous les loups de Beacon Hills de débarquer sur le trottoir de cette route déserte. Fichu ouïe lupine, il n'aurai pas du hurler au moins ils ne l'auraient pas retrouvé. Il ne voulait pas voir leur regard triste, ils avaient pas le droit d'être triste eux, c'était lui qui était trahi.

Scott et son regard de chiot voulut s'approcher de Stiles, mais plus il le faisait plus il reculait, s'éloignant au milieu de la route.

-Viens Stiles tu es sur la route, c'est dangereux.

Stiles eut un rire effrayant.

-Dangereux ! DANGEREUX ! Mais ce qui est dangereux c'est me mentir Scott ! Pourquoi vous me mentez ? Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas que le nogitsune est revenu ?!

-Il n'est pas revenu Stiles... Viens on va parler.

Scott n'avançait plus, se contentant d'avancer sa main, il avait peur que son meilleur ami se fasse percuter par une voiture. Mais surtout il avait mal de voir que celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami ainsi, le voir souffrir pour des mensonges qu'il n'y avait pas. Se tournant vers les autres membres de la meute qui étaient restés en retrait, il souffla de soulagement. Il était revenu : Derek était revenu.

Stiles en le voyant se mit a rire plus fort encore que plus tôt, levant là tête vers le ciel ou trônait la lune pleine et ronde. Quand il baissa à nouveau son visage vers lui ce fut avec un regard empli de colère et de rage non contenue.

-Alors, c'est ça que vous m'envoyez ? Vous pensez que parce que je me sens mal d'avoir leur sang sur mes mains m'envoyer celui qui a tué sa famille et ses petites amies et la meilleure des solutions ?!

Derek ne broncha pas aux paroles de Stiles. Ça faisait mal oui, mais il ne dit rien. S'approchant de Stiles, il était passé à côté de Scott et posa un main sur son épaule. Le message implicite dans ce geste était clair pour Scott, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit à voix haute.

-Allez-y... Je m'occupe de lui.

Et après un dernier regard hésitant vers son meilleur ami Scott hocha la tête. Il le savait entre de bonnes mains avec Derek, il n'aimait pas le laisser ainsi, mais il savait que Derek saurait endiguer cette crise et ce fut presque soulagé qu'il partit avec le reste de la meute.

Enfin seul avec Stiles, Derek se rapprocha de lui. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et pourtant Stiles n'avait pas reculé, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard empli de haine qui faisait mal à Derek. Mais fidèle à lui-même il restait stoïque, ne montrant pas sa douleur à Stiles qui le frappa à la poitrine.

-POURQUOI TU ES LA ?!

Derek voyant qu'il allait reculer l'attrapa par les poignets, gardant ses mains contre son torse pour éviter d'autres coups par la même occasion.

-Tu veux jouer avec mes sentiments ? Me montrer qu'il n'y a que moi qui t'aime ? Me faire souffrir en me rappelant que ce n'est pas partagé.

Derek ferma les yeux à ces paroles et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais de toute évidence l'autre n'avait que faire de ses réponses puisqu'il continua à parler tout en essayant de se libérer de sa prise.

-Je sais que tu sors avec quelqu'un tu sais...

La voix de Stiles s'était brisée avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole avec plus de rage encore, sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Derek.

-J'ai vu la brosse à dents de ta pouf ! Tu savais mes sentiments ! Mais tu es revenu avec elle ! Braeden ?! Non mais tu n'avait pas pu mieux trouver qu'une tueuse ? Jennifer et Kate ne t'avaient pas suffi ?! Tu veux qu'elle finisse le travail de Kate ? Qu'elle te tue dans ton sommeil après que vous ayez baisé comme des bêtes !

-Stiles.

Derek voulait l'arrêter, il n'avait même pas haussé la voix aux mots douloureux. Il voulait lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Mais l'humain contre lui se débattait plus encore, l'obligeant à le ceinturer. Le serrant dans ses bras Derek le tira et s'assit avec lui sur le bord du trottoir alors qu'il se débattait toujours mais plus faiblement.

-Tu aimes me faire souffrir... C'est ça ? Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, laisse moi avec, et pars.

Derek le sera plus fort entre ses bras en sentant des larmes couler dans son cou, posant ses lèvres contre la tempe de Stiles il se mit à lui souffler des mots doux, des mots rassurant.

-Calme toi, arrête de pleurer mon amour. Chuuuute...

Derek qui sentait des sanglots secouer Stiles le serra plus fort encore, espérant peut-être recoller les morceaux brisés de l'homme contre son torse et il reprit ses paroles rassurantes.

-Je t'aime, je t'aimais et je t'aimerai... Calme toi Stiles, je suis là chute...

Stiles se calma légèrement, essayant d'assimiler ce que Derek lui disait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ?

-Pourquoi tu es là Derek ?

C'était la même question à chaque crise. Et comme à chaque crise, Derek lui répondit les même mots : ceux qui guérissaient tout, ceux qui lui ramenaient _son_ Stiles. Au moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

-Szczepan Stilinski, j'ai juré d'être avec toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire il y a déjà sept années... Je serai toujours là.

Putain de maladie, Derek avait l'impression de perdre Stiles un peu plus à chaque fois...


End file.
